Amores perdidos, Reencarnacion
by Katy-Grey
Summary: Tal vez sea lo mas egoísta que he dicho, pero lo amo, y si para que él este vivo debe odiarme, que así sea. Alice tras el accidente de sus padres se muda a Forks, donde no todo es lo que parece. Sus padres le ocultaron un oscuro secreto, que mas tarde al descubrirlo pone en riesgo su vida y la de los demas...perdon por el mal summary, soy nueva, pero entren y lean;)
1. Chapter 1

**Hola! Bueno les traigo una historia que se me ocurrió viendo el capitulo de The vampire diaries._. Damon._.(baba) *0* Odio a Katherine:c y tiene mi mismo nombre . :c no sabia que pareja escoger:c pero lei un fic donde Jasper era un chico malo algo asi y me parecio bueno usar esa pareja:c bueno bueno me callo u.u xD y les traigo el "trailer" de la historia .**

Me llamo Alice. Trabajaba para la corporación umbrella, la mayor... **No mentira...Era bromita:c ya ahora si enserio:c**

* * *

Mis padres me alejaron, para protegerme, para que yo llevara una vida normal, para no _condenarme_. Pero, me tuvieron en una burbuja de cristal que de pronto se rompió y pude ver lo cruel del mundo. Pero no del mundo normal. No. Del mundo super-natural.

Ahora me veo aquí. Acostada en el frío piso, débil y herida. Encerrada en una habitación, donde nadie me puede oír ni ver. ¿Este sera el final de mi vida?. Si solo tuviera 5 minutos con Él. Solo un beso de él. Podría morir feliz. Pero no. Él no estará aquí. Yo le rompí el corazón, y ahora el me odia.

Tal vez sea lo mas egoísta que he dicho, pero lo amo, y si para que él este vivo debe odiarme, que así sea.


	2. Mudanza

**Hola! Bueno les traigo el primer capitulo jojo $_$ jajjaja XD ya ya, ahora el primer cap. Los personajes no me pertenecen, pero la trama es completamente mia:3333333**

* * *

_Querido diario:_

_Hace dos meses que no escribo, pero no fue por que se me olvidara o no quisiera. Simplemente no podía. Hace exactamente dos meses atrás, mis padres tuvieron un accidente automovilístico. No. Ninguno esta muerto, ambos están en coma, y no se sabe cuando despertaran. Al ser hija única y al no tener familia aquí en Biloxi mississippi, tendré que mudarme con mis tíos y con una prima que nunca he conocido. No es que me moleste, pero yo nunca he sido cercana a mis tíos. La ultima vez que los vi tenía 11 años, fue una navidad. Han pasado 6 años desde eso._

_Todos preguntan como estoy. Yo solo les contesto estoy bien. He aprendido a ocultar mi angustia y mi tristeza con una sonrisa y un "estoy bien". Nadie entenderá lo que siento, a menos que le suceda. Vivo con la esperanza que mis padres despertaran y que todo sera como antes._

_Voy de camino a Forks, dejando atrás a mis amigos, mi hogar, mis recuerdos...a mis padres. Estoy dejando atrás el dolor y rehaciendo mi vida. Esta es mi única oportunidad de poder cambiar, de volver a ser feliz. Espero que pueda estar bien aquí, y olvidar todo el dolor que guardo en mi pecho..._

-Señorita ya llegamos.- Dijo el taxista. Al fin había llegado a la casa de mis tíos. Era una casa grande, de dos plantas. Era de un color amarillo pastel, con muchas ventanas, el jardín era hermoso, habían varios tipos de flores y alrededor habían muchos arboles. Mire la casa de los vecinos. Las casas eran tan grandes como mi nuevo hogar.

-Oh muchas gracias.- Le tendí un poco de dinero al taxista, y luego baje y saque mis maletas. Las arrastre hasta la puerta y toque el timbre.

_Ding dong._ Toque dos veces el timbre, hasta que salio una mujer de mediana edad, con el cabello rojizo, de piel blanca, alta, y de ojos marrones. Me sonrió y tomo mis maletas.

-Oh Alice, has llegado. Ven, pasa. Te llevare a tu nueva habitación.- Era victoria, mi tía. De las pocas veces que compartí con ella, me di cuenta que era muy cariñosa. Y debo admitir que se conservaba muy bien. Tenía la misma apariencia de hace 6 años.

-hola tía. Perdón por no avisar que llegaría hoy, el vuelo se adelanto y no tuve tiempo de avisar.

-Oh, no importa querida. Tengo tu habitación lista, tu vez si le haces cambios. Oh y por favor dime Victoria.- Me dijo dulcemente Victoria. Asentí con la cabeza y la seguí por la escalera y el pasillo.

Le ofrecí mi ayuda con las 2 maletas, ya que según yo estaban muy pesadas, pero Victoria sin el mas mínimo problema, las tomo y las cargo. Wow esta mujer tenía bastante fuerza. Llegamos a una habitación de color amarillo pálido, tenía un gran ventanal dando vista al bosque, tenía cortinas blancas. Constaba de una mesilla de noche, un armario y un mueble de pared, todos eran blancos. La cama era de dos cuerpos, el respaldo era blanco, y el cubrecama era de un color celeste pastel. La habitación era muy hermosa.

-Bueno querida, te dejare sola para que arregles tus cosas y luego puedes bajar a comer algo o dar una vuelta por el pueblo. Como tu quieras.

Cuando Victoria salio de la habitación, inhale profundamente y me recosté en la cama. Era muy blanda y cómoda. Saque mis cosas y las acomode. En la mesilla puse una foto mía sonriendo con mis padres. Me trague las ganas de llorar y me puse en la ventana para mirar el bosque. Era muy hermoso. Me recosté en mi cama para descansar y me fundí en un profundo sueño...

-Alice, querida despierta.

Sentí que alguien me mecía lenta y cuidadosamente. Era Victoria.

-Oh perdon yo me he quedado dormida, ¿que hora es?.-Pregunte sobresaltada, mire a la ventana y vi que el cielo estaba de un gris azulado y había mucha neblina.

-Las 7 de la mañana, deberias levantarte para no llegar tarde al instituto.

¡¿Las 7am?. He dormido como 14 horas!. Me levante de un salto y agradecí a Victoria por despertarme.

Me metí en el baño y me di una ducha de no mas de 10 minutos. Cuando estuve seca me dispuse a ponerme ropa. Escogí unos pantalones color vino, con una camiseta color gris y un jersey blanco con cuadrados marrones. Me puse unos botines y para finalizar una bufanda de color café claro. Me seque el cabello y lo deje con las puntas a todas direcciones. Me mire al espejo y salí de mi habitación.

Llegue a la cocina y vi un montón de comida en la encimera. Sin embargo no había nadie. Tome dos tostadas, un tazón de leche y una manzana. Estaba sentada tranquilamente mientras desayunaba, cuando de pronto sentí que alguien entraba a la cocina. Era una chica morena, de cabello largo y negro, sus ojos eran también de color negro. Era alta con unas curvas de infarto. Era María.

-Hola soy Alice, tu debes ser María.- Salude jovial. María me miro incrédula y se acerco a mi.

-Mira mosquita muerta, como me causes problemas, te haré la vida imposible. No me hables, ni me mires. Tú para mi no existe.

Dicho esto, María soltó mi muñeca la cual sostenía con bastante fuerza, eche un ojo y vi que tenía rojo por el agarre. ¿Pero que le pasaba a esta tipa?. Olvide lo que dijo María y fui a cepillarme los dientes. Tome mis cosas y me fui al instituto, que quedaba a unas 3 cuadras de la casa.

Mientras iba caminando pensé en lo sucedido con María. Apenas nos conocíamos y me trato así, bah. Debo admitir que tiene mucha fuerza. Llegue al instituto y un chico medio asiático me dio la bienvenida.

-Hola, soy Erick. Tú, debes ser la nueva. Estarás mañana en primera plana. Si necesitas una cita, un guía, un hombro donde llorar ya sabes que puedes contar conmigo.- Dijo el tal Erick con un guiño, vaya si que es rápido socializar.- Hola, si soy la nueva. Me llamo Alice y bueno cualquier cosa te aviso. No suelo llorar mucho...-Le conteste con una sonrisa tímida.- Erick, este me podrías decir donde buscar mi nuevo calendario.- Le pregunte de forma amable.

-Claro, ¿Ves aquella sala?, bueno es ahí.- Me dijo Erick y luego salio corriendo donde unos chicos.

Fui a la pequeña sala, que me había indicado Erick. Entre y espere unos minutos, hasta que una señora me atendió.

-Hola, ¿Que necesitas?.- Pregunto una mujer de mediana edad, de cabello negro corto, y lentillas.

-Hola, vine por mi horario. Soy Alice Brandon la nueva alumna.

-Ya veo...vas en tercero...Bien Alice, aquí esta tu horario.- La señora me tendio una hoja con mi horario y me sonrio.

-Ehh gracias.- Le dije mientras salia de ahí.

-Si necesitas ayuda en algo me avisas.

Primera clase, Biología. Perfecto. Si algo odiaba era Biología.

Mientras buscaba el salón de biología, choque con alguien, y caí al suelo.

-Oh perdón, yo no te vi. Suelo ser bastante despistada.- Dije apenada, disculpándome con quien había chocado.

-No te preocupes, no ah sido culpa tuya. Haber te ayudo.- Dijo un chico tendiéndome la mano. La tome, y me puse en pie. Mire al chico y era de piel pálida, pelo marrón oscuro, alto, de labios finos y nariz pequeña, su piel era blanca como la leche y sus ojos de color negro carbón, iguales que los de María. Él era hermoso.

Lo quede mirando por varios minutos, al igual que el a mi. Él me miraba sorprendido.

-¿Algo va mal en mi?.- Dije nerviosa y preocupada, por la forma en que el me miraba.

-Oh no...yo...solo me recuerdas a alguien.- Dijo Alec con dolor y angustia.

* * *

**Hola! ojalas les guste el cap. :33 me demore en subirlo porque hice "borradores", osea, que pense como seria el cap, para seguir con la historia...XD... Soy muy perfeccionista:c bah xddd saludos dejen comentarios e.e :3**


	3. Escenas del proximo cap

**Aqui les traigo "escenas" del proximo capitulo e.e onda asi hacerlo interesante e.e y para que vean lo que les espera. jkjasdkja**

* * *

-¿Porque volviste?.

-¿Quien volvi...¿Que haces aqui?

-Ja...Yo tambien me alegro de verlos.

-Vete, no te queremos aquí.

...

-¿Quien es ella?.

-Vete a la mierda, no te lo dire.

-¿Quien es ella?.

-Alice una nueva amiga y compañera...¡Dios deja se usar tu don en mi!.

-Mmm no. Y sinceramente, espero que Alice se muera.

...

-Yo llegue primero y mi nombre es Alice...Tu

-No soy Tu. Me llamo Jasper, llaverito...¿Que te ocurre?, no pareces bien.

-Ese es el efecto que me produces.

-¡Alice, cuidado!

-Demasiado tarde.

-¡Alice, Alice!, ¡Dios!,¡AYUDA, POR FAVOR!...No Alice respira por favor. Tu puedes, andale vamos...

* * *

**Esto y mas nos espera el proximo capitulo**

**Solo en Amores perdidos, Reencarnacion.**

**No se lo pierdan, solo por Katy-Gray...**


	4. la llegada de Jasper part1

**Hola e.e ahora les traigo el nuevo capitulo:33 Los personajes no me pertenecen pero la trama es completamente mia...**

* * *

Cuando Alec vio a Alice, no pudo evitar recordar a Mary. Alec buscaba alguna diferencia pero nada. Hasta sus nombres eran iguales, Alice Brandon, Mary Alice Brandon Ella era la reencarnación de Mary. Alec se preguntaba si ella era familiar de Mary. Pero Mary no tuvo hijos. Tal vez si sobrinos. Pero habían pasado ya 132, como para saber si existía aun la familia de Mary. El dolor no se hizo esperar en el corazón de Alec. Cuando escucho a Alice preguntar si "algo iba mal con ella" salio de sus pensamientos y solo atino a decir:

-Oh no...yo...solo me recuerdas a alguien.

-Ahh...ya decia yo que algo iba mal conmigo.

Alice PoV:

Recogí mi horario y me di cuenta que, tenia que llegar al salón de biología.

-¿Oye, de casualidad, sabes donde esta el salón de biología?.

-Sip, ven, acompáñame que yo te llevo.

Alec me sonrió y me llevo por el pasillo hasta una puerta. Toco la puerta y un hombre canoso se asomo por esta. Nos miro de mala forma y nos hizo entrar sin antes regañar a Alec.

-Cullen, otra vez tarde. Si no fuera por tus calificaciones, no te dejaría entrar. Toma asiento y anota lo que esta en el pizarron.

Alec se disculpo con la mirada y se fue directamente a su asiento. El canoso me miro y frunció el sueño.

-¿Tu eres la nueva alumna?. Bueno te diré una sola cosa, no me gustan los alumnos que creen saberlo todo, y los que llegan tarde tampoco. Así que, si no molestas en clases te ira bien, sino te ganaras mi mirada sobre ti escuchaste niñita?.-Dijo el viejo canoso con ojo clínico. ¿Pero, que mierda le sucedía al mundo conmigo?, es como si odiaran mi presencia. Nunca me han conocido y me odian.

-Mire profesor, numero uno no soy NIÑITA. Numero dos no me gusta que invadan mi espacio personal mientras me hablan y Numero 3 existen perdonas que

saben mucho mas que sus profesores y algunas que viven lejos y no pueden llegar muy temprano. Y bueno he tenido el peor dia de mi vida asi que sino le

molesta deje de molestarme y muévase de ahí y deme un maldito asiento.

Estaba furiosa, ya bastantes problemas había tenido como para que un idiota me venga a dar ordenes y a molestar. Seguro con esto me castigaría o me ganaría su odio pero ¿ya no todos estaban en el plano odiemos a Alice?, Un fan mas no me molestaría.

-Entra y toma siento junto a la chica Swan.-

Para mi sorpresa, no me castigo ni nada solo me indico mi asiento y retomo la clase. Todos me miraban de forma sorprendida, pude ver a Alec ocultar una risita.

Tome asiento junto a una castaña y la salude.

-hola soy Alice Brandon.

-Hola, me llamo Bella. Bella Swan... lo que hiciste ahí fue sorprendente.

Bella, soltó una pequeña risa y me miro de forma divertida.

-Oh, si, es que había comenzado mal el día y venia un poco irritada y esto fue la gota que derramo el vaso.

-Me lo imagino. El profesor Banner es un hombre a la antigua y odia la nueva juventud, ademas la edad le debe afectarle.

-Te creo. Pero había que ponerlo en su lugar.

- Si, mira que lo has dejado sin palabras... ¿Y dime por que te mudaste forks?. Si es que no tienes problema claro. No quiero que pienses que soy chismosa o algo.- mire a Bella y algo me dijo que bella y yo seriamos grandes amigas.

Le conté a bella lo sucedido con mis padres hasta lo sucedido con María. Ella me contó que vivía con su padre ya que su madre la había abandonado a los 3

años, su madre era una vividora, sus planes no incluían la palabra bebé y familia. Al enterarse que estaba embarazada cayo en una profunda depresión

durante 1 año. Los próximos dos años, se dedico nuevamente a vivir su vida y descuido mucho a bella. Hasta que, un día el padre de bella llego del trabajo y

escucho a bella llorando. Ella estaba encerrada en su dormitorio. Él echo la puerta abajo, y se dio cuenta que Renee no estaba en casa, Cuando esta llego a casa venia ebria.

Esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso. Charlie y Renee decidieron divorciarse y Renee, entrego la custodia de bella a Charlie, para irse con su novio Phill.

Cuando le conté mi historia a bella sentí que me desahogaba y por lo que vi ella igual sintió lo mismo cuando me contó la suya.

-María es una odiosa.- dijo bella disgustada.

-Te creo, apenas la salude y casi me asesina.

- sabes creo que a pesar de todo tiene un poco de piedad.

-¿Porque lo dices?.

- Porque estaban en la cocina y si no tuviera piedad, hubiese tomado un cuchillo y te hubiese matado.- dijo bella de forma pensativa.

-Creo que tienes razón. Aun tiene un poco de humanidad...

Mientras hablaba con bella me di cuenta que Alec me miraba. El me sonrió coqueto y yo le correspondí la sonrisa. Bella se percato de esto y me lanzo una mirada picara.

-coqueteando con Alec cullen ¿no?.

- oh...no, yo no estaba...

-oye tranquila, Alec es increíble. Apenas llego hace 1 semana y ya tiene a todas vueltas locas.- decía bella casi en un susurro para que solo yo la escuchara.

Mire a Alec y el aun me miraba. Reí tontamente y escuchaba al señor Banner diciendo que llevaremos los materiales pedidos.

La clase termino y Bella y yo salimos juntas del salon. De pronto Alec se nos unió y los tres estuvimos hablando todo el día, hasta que termino la ultima clase.

-Yo opino que la mejor película es Kill Bill 1 y 2.- Dijo Alec.

-No, no. PulpFiction es mejor. La parte del baile es, Wow, una escena que jamas se olvidara.-Respondí orgullosa de mi respuesta.

-Bueno chicos, ambas son buenas... Saben creo que ya es tarde, debo irme a casa o Charlie estará preocupado.- Decía Bella, mientras se ponía de pie. Mire la hora y decidí también irme a casa. Alec asintió y también se puso de pie.

Tome mis cosas, y tome el diario del instituto, donde en primera plana salia nada mas y nada menos que: Yo. Si. El chico Erick, me había tomado una foto que, gracias al cielo salí bien y la puso en el diario del instituto.

-Alice, si quieres te puedo pasar a dejar a tu casa.

-Oh seria maravilloso Bella, así que vamos.-Le respondí a Bella, con una de mis mejores sonrisas. Luego mire a Alec y me despedí de el con una abrazo al igual que Bella. -Adiós Alec, cuídate, nos vemos mañana.

Me subí al coche de Bella y nos fuimos hablando todo el camino...

Alec cuando llego a casa, lo primero que hizo fue irse a su habitación. Saco la foto de Mary, y recorto del diario del instituto, la foto de Alice. Observo con

detenimiento ambas fotos. El parecido de ambas, aun le era sorprendente. Alec escucho un ruido proveniente del primer piso, y se pregunto si Carlisle o Esme

habían llegado. Guardo la foto de Mary, y dejo la foto de Alice sobre su escritorio.

Cuando Alec, llego al primer piso, no encontró a nadie. Fue nuevamente a su dormitorio cuando se encontró con un chico rubio, alto medianamente musculoso, la

sonrisa arrogante no se borraba de su rostro. No había dudas, era su hermano Jasper.

Alec, se tenso y se pregunto que hacia Jasper aquí. Oyó un auto fuera de su casa. Seguro era Carlisle.

-Hola hermanito. ¿Porque tan tenso?.

Alec ignoro a Jasper y sin rodeos hablo.

-¿Porque volviste?.

Se escucho abrir la puerta y con ella entro Carlisle.

-¿Quien volvi...¿Que haces aqui?.- Carlisle, se sorprendio al ver a Jasper y al igual que Alec se tenso.

-Ja...Yo también me alegro de verlos.- Respondió Jasper con sarcasmo y luego prosiguió hablando. -Bueno queridos míos, como verán, me llamo la atención que volvieran a Forks. Y quise saber que fue lo que los trajo.

-Vete, no te queremos aquí.- Contesto Alec tajante.

-Oh, que pena, pero no me importa. Este pueblo necesita diversión y yo me encargare cumplir esa necesidad.

Alec, sabia que tener a Jasper en Forks, no era nada bueno, sobretodo si estaba aquella chica tan parecida a Mary...

* * *

**Bueno chicas aqui esta la primera parte del capitulo e.e aparecio Jasper! por fin:') bueno ya salio la primera escena prometida e.e Espero que les guste y dejen su opinion e.e **


	5. la llegada de Jasper part2, ¿llaverito?

**Hola e.e ahora les traigo la otra parte del capitulo anterior XD veremos que pasara con jasper$.$ ajasjdka...los personajes no me pertenecen pero la trama es completamente mia:3 Chicas por si las dudas, esto-N.O-significa Narrador omnisciente. El narrador que todo lo ve e.e**

* * *

-Jasper, sal de ahí por favor.

Alec por quinta vez, le pidió a Jasper que dejara de husmear sus cosas. Era bastante incomodo que, Jasper leyera sus diarios, y revisara sus fotos y recuerdos.

-Veo que, sigues tan afeminado como antes. ¿De verdad?, ¿Diarios de vida?. ¿Que hombre en su sano juicio escribe un diario?.

Jasper miro burlón a Alec, mientras tomaba otro diario del armario de Alec.

-Pues yo, y si no te molesta, ¿Podrías dejar de leerlos?. Me resulta incomodo que los leas.

-Vaya si que anotas cada evento de tu aburrida vida..._Querido diario, Jasper es un cabrón. No deja de fastidiarme y no deja de matar a los humanos, con los cuales me llevo bien. Jasper es un malnacido sin sentimientos, que solo presume su cabello, sin saber que es horrible y parece una maraña..._Mi cabello es hermoso.-Dijo Jasper incrédulo.

-Eres un imbécil. ¿Te lo han dicho?.

-Admite que, tienes envidia de mi hermosa cabellera rubia.

Alec miro con fastidio a Jasper, no valía la pena llevarle la contraria. Alec pensó en Alice, ¿Que sucedería si, Jasper llegara a encontrar a Alice?. ¿La asesinaría?, no lo sabia. Aun dudaba si Jasper tenia algo de humanidad.

-¿Quien es ella?.

-Nadie quien deba importarte.-Alec se maldijo al no guardar la foto de Alice.

-¿Quien es ella?.

-Vete a la mierda, no te lo diré.

-Quien es ella?.

-Alice una nueva amiga y compañera...¡Dios deja de usar tu don en mi!.-Jasper sonrió burlón y se guardo la foto de Alice, luego se volvió nuevamente hacia Alec y respondió.

-Mmm no. Y sinceramente, espero que Alice se muera.

-Eres un idiota.

-Y tu un sentimental...Me gustaría seguir hablando contigo hermanito, pero debo ir a comer. Así que, luego nos veremos.

Jasper salio por la ventana, y dejo a un muy preocupado Alec en la habitación...

-Bueno Alice, debo cortar. Charlie, quiere preparar la cena y si no voy a ayudarlo terminara haciendo un incendio. Nos vemos mañana.

Estuve hablando toda la tarde con Bella, por teléfono celular. Bella era muy divertida, me caí muy bien. Me cambie ropa, ya que seguía con la ropa que use en el instituto. Me puse mi pantalón y camiseta de pijama.

-Alice, la cena esta lista. Baja para que vengas a comer.-Grito Victoria desde la cocina.

Me puse mis pantuflas y baje. Cuando llegue al comedor vi a Stephan, mi tío, y a María. Me senté frente a María y ella me lanzo una mirada asesina. ¿Pero que le pasaba a esta chica?. Stephan me dio una sonrisa y me sirvió jugo. Stephan había llegado hoy día, y tuve el gusto de hablar con el cuando llegue de la escuela. Victoria entro al comedor y se sentó frente a Stephan.

La cena transcurrió, y la única que comió fui yo. Nadie probo ni un bocado. Ni si quiera Victoria. Cuando termine de cenar todos se levantaron de sus asientos y se fueron a sus respectivas actividades. Yo me fui nuevamente a mi habitación.

Tome la foto de mi mesilla. Y una lagrima recorrió mi mejilla. Los extrañaba demasiado. Recordé cuando salíamos a acampar. Mi padre, cada vez que íbamos, intentaba hacer una fogata, estaba horas tratando de hacer una pero al final mamá terminaba haciendo la fogata. Sonreí ante ese recuerdo, abrace la foto y no supe nada hasta el día siguiente...

Abrí los ojos y mire la ventana. Era de día. Mire la hora y eran las 7am. Me dije que, era buena hora para levantarme, así que me fui directamente al baño. No tarde mas de 20 minutos. Me puse unas pantys negras, y un vestido rojo casual de mangas largas. Tome unos botines rojos muy oscuros y me los puse para luego bajar a tomar desayuno.

Entre a la cocina y no había nadie. De seguro todos estaban durmiendo. Me prepare una leche y unas tostadas. Me demore cerca de 10 minutos. Escuche una bocina y mire a ver quien era. Era Bella. Tome un abrigo negro y una bufanda y fui donde ella. Me subí a la camioneta y deje mis cosas en el suelo.

-Hola Alice, ¿no te importa que te viniera a buscar, cierto?.

-Hola Bella, oh no para nada. Al contrario, me pareció excelente.

-Entonces prepárate, que pasare por ti todos los días.

Bella me dio una sonrisa y nos fuimos al instituto. Cuando llegamos, nos fuimos directamente al salón de biología, donde encontramos a Alec.

-Hey Alec. ¿Como estas?.

-Hey Bella, bien pero un poco cansado...Hola Alice.

Alec nos sonrió y tomo asiento junto a nosotras.

-Hola Alec. ¿Y porque tan cansado?.- Pregunte curiosa.

-Por que, ayer llego mi...

-Silencio. Cullen vuelve a tu asiento.- Alec, se vio interrumpido por el señor Banner, sin otra opción volvió a su asiento.

-Bueno, les tengo noticias. Llego un practicante de la universidad de Yale, y estará con nosotros todo el año, ayudándome con las clases.- El señor Banner hizo entrar al practicante de Yale. Vi a Alec mirando sorprendido al practicante. Era rubio de cabello ondulado, piel pálida, alto y se le notaba musculoso, él era muy atractivo. Tenia una mirada despreocupada y algo burlona. Vi que el practicante miraba a Alec y le sonreía.

-Alumnos les presento a Jasper, Jasper Cullen. Les pido que lo respeten, ya que sera otra autoridad en el salón de clases.

El señor Banner le hablo a Jasper, de forma que él solo le escuchara, Jasper, solo asentía mientras miraba a su alrededor. Posó su mirada sobre mi, y una corriente eléctrica recorrió mi cuerpo. La mirada profunda de Jasper hizo que me sonrojara. Pero no duro mas de unos segundos, ya que Bella me llamaba.

-¿Ah?, ¿eh?.

-Alice ya me se las vocales...Te decía que, hagamos grupo con Alec.-¿Grupo?, ¿de que esta hablando Bella?.

-¿Grupo?, ¿De que hablas?.-Bella señalo el pizarron, y me miro de forma obvia. ¿Cuanto rato estuve mirando a Jasper?.

-Ah...eso...este, si, con Alec...¡Hey Alec, trae tu trasero acá, tu estas con nosotras!.- Le grite por encima de las voces de los demas. Pero creo que, grite muy fuerte. Algunos rieron ante lo que dije, unas chicas me miraron de forma asesina y el señor Banner me miro con reproche y luego volvió a lo suyo. Jasper me miro divertido y en forma burlesca.

-Creo que alzaste mucho la voz, Alice.- Alec soltó una risa y se sentó a nuestro lado. -Eres una gritona, Alice, por poco me dejas sorda.

-Eres una exagerada, Bella, ¡Pero que putada y ¿que mierda hay que hacer?!.-Nuevamente alce la voz, y para mi mala suerte todos se quedaron callados. Jasper estallo en risas y algunos le siguieron.

-Bueno, señorita Alice, ahora que lo menciona veremos un poco de anatomía...Veo que, a su grupo, le falta una persona. Jasper, trabajaras con ellos...Bueno alumnos, quiero que cada uno venga aqui y tome una caja.

El señor banner puso unas cajas pequeñas, en su escritorio. Jasper cogió una y vino donde nos encontrábamos Bella, Alec y yo.

-Vaya hermanito, que coincidencia que nos tocara trabajar juntos, ¿no crees?. ¿Porque no me presentas a tus amigas?.-Dijo Jasper, en tono burlón. Esperen, dijo ¿Hermano?. Pose mi mirada en Alec y en Jasper, y bueno, no se parecían en nada.

-Jasper que alegría verte.-Contesto Alec sarcástico.- Ella es Bella Swan, y ella es Alice Brandon.

Jasper le tendio la mano a Bella y la saludo. Luego se dirigió a mi y se rió.

-¿No crees que, eres un poco pequeña, para estar en tercer grado?.- ¿Pero, que se creía este tipo?, sentí mi sangre hervir pero mantuve mi postura natural.

-Y ¿Tu no crees que, la maraña te esta afectando las neuronas?.-Pregunte en tono relajado, me miro serio y con un deje de incredulidad. Alec y Bella rieron pero no dijeron nada.

-¿Estas diciendo que mi cabello es feo?.

-Estoy diciendo que eres un idiota.

-Mi cabello no es feo.

-Y eres un idiota.

Jasper me miro indignado, iba a hablar cuando Alec lo interrumpió.

-Eh, ¿Que hay en la caja?.-Jasper miro a Alec y luego abrió la caja, que le entrego el profesor Banner. Algo se movió dentro y mire por el borde de la caja.

-Es una rana.-Dije tomándola, era pequeña y se me hacia tierna verla saltar. Me reí al ver que no podía saltar la caja, los chicos me miraron como si estuviera loca. Decidí hablar, ya que me incomodaban sus miradas. -Y ¿que se supone que hay que hacer con ella?.

-Veras, hay que ponerle un nombre, y construirle una casa, luego buscar comida y alimentarla.-Dijo Jasper sarcástico, este chico me empezaba a molestar. -¿No es obvio llaverito?, Hay que matarla y abrirla.- Jasper me miro de manera obvia. ¿Llaverito?, ¿enserio?.

-No me digas llaverito. Y no abriré una rana. Es mas, no puedo matar a esta rana. Es muy pequeña y mona.

Jasper me miro y rió. Luego de tomarse su tiempo me hablo.

-¿Mona?. Pero si todas las ranas son iguales.- Lo mire mal y tome a coco, así le puse a la rana. -Me niego a matarla.

-Yo tampoco matare a la rana. Es que no puedo, por algo soy vegetariana.- Dijo Bella, que no había pronunciado palabra en ni un momento. Alec se unió y hablo. -Yo respeto la decisión de las chicas, no me parece prudente asesinar a la rana si eso les incomoda.

-Bueno aya ustedes, yo no reprobare así que me vale...Pero creo que serán los únicos, porque mira a tu alrededor llaverito, todos mataran a sus monas ranas.

Iba a reprocharle a Jasper, pero el se alejo y salio del salón de clases por orden del señor Banner. Mire a mi alrededor y vi que todos habían matado a sus ranas. Me sentí mal y triste. Un mareo me vino de golpe y sentí mis piernas flaquear.

-Alice, ¿estas bien?.-Pregunto Alec preocupado. Yo negué y me puse de pie. Iba a dar un paso, pero todo se volvió borroso y solo podía escuchar los gritos de Alec.

-¡Alice, cuidado!.

Demasiado tarde yo yacía en el piso mientras todo se volvía negro. Lo único que escuche fueron los gritos de Bella.

-¡Alice, Alice!, ¡Dios!, ¡AYUDA, POR FAVOR!... No Alice respira por favor. Tu puedes, ándale vamos...

Abrí mis ojos de golpe, y lo primero que vi fue, el techo de una pequeña sala blanca. Me senté, ya que estaba acostada en una camilla y sentí que los pasos de alguien. Era una mujer.

-Veo que despertaste, ¿te sientes bien?.-Pregunto la mujer.

-Eh este si. ¿Que me paso?.

-Te has desmayado en la clase de biología. Llevas no mas de 10 minutos desmayada. Un chico junto a una chica te trajeron, pero se han ido para volver a sus clases.

Bella y Alec debieron traerme.

-Oh gracias, yo me ire de nuevo al salón, ya me siento mejor.

-Ve tranquila, si necesitas algo me avisas.

Salí de la enfermería y camine por el pasillo, no quise ir a la clase de biología, así que salí al patio del instituto a tomar aire. Me senté en una banca y cerré los ojos.

-Oye sal de ahí, quiero sentarme en esta banca llaverito.- Abrí mis ojos y me encontré con el odioso de Jasper.

-Yo llegue primero, y mi nombre es Alice...Tu.- ¿Enserio?. ¿Tu?, ¿ese es mi gran insulto?, he caído muy bajo.

-No soy "tu", me llamo Jasper, llaverito...¿Que te ocurre?, no pareces bien.

-Ese es el efecto que me produces.- Le respondí, Jasper me miro burlón y luego se volvió serio.-Me he desmayado, y me llevaron a la enfermería. Luego desperté y no entre al salón de clases.- Jasper pareció analizar lo que le dije, y de su mochila saco una bolsita.

-Toma, se que esto te aliviara.-Me tendió la pequeña bolsa y la abrí para ver su contenido. Eran almendras. Lo mire fijamente y luego el desvió la mirada. Lo cierto era que cada vez que me sentía mal o estaba nerviosa comía almendras.

-Oh, este gracias.- Le di una de mis mejores sonrisas para luego hablar nuevamente.-¿Como sabias que, las almendras me tranquilizan?.-

-Que digamos, creo saber mucho de ti, Alice.- Dijo Jasper ido.

N.O:

Jasper, recordo a Mary, sus gustos y molestias, sus pasatiempos, su personalidad. Y se dijo que Alice era la viva reencarnación de ella. El jamas olvido que Mary, cada vez que estaba nerviosa o se sentía mal, comía almendras. El jamas olvido algo de Mary.

Jasper miro a Alice con detenimiento, y no pudo evitar sentir aquellos sentimientos bien guardados dentro de su corazón...

* * *

**A que no es lindo Jasper?:333 skjdassjakjajkaj XD Bueno aqui termina el capitulo y mañana vendre con mas e.e Cuidense y besos:3333**


	6. Escenas del prox capitulo

**Aqui les traigo "escenas" del proximo capitulo e.e **

* * *

-Creo que a Jasper le gustas y a Alec también...

-Estarás demente.

-No, es mas lo aseguro.

...

-Es una antigua leyenda. Dicen que los fríos invadieron nuestras tierras.

-¿Los fríos?.

-Si, según la leyenda con seres de piel fría que asesinan personas.

...

-Aléjate de los Cullen.

-¿Pero que te sucede?.

-No me sucede nada. Aléjate de ellos, sobretodo de Jasper.

...

-Alec, ¿Que te sucede?.

-Alice corre, no es seguro para ti. Si estas aquí te haré daño.

-¡Alice, no te acerques a el!...

* * *

**Esto y mas nos espera en el proximo capitulo.**

**Solo en Amores perdidos, Reencarnacion.**

**No se lo pierdan, solo por Katy-Gray...**


	7. Vampiros!

**Hola e.e el nuevo capitulo XD...los personajes no me pertenecen pero la trama es completamente mia:3 Chicas por si las dudas, esto-N.O-significa Narrador omnisciente. El narrador que todo lo ve e.e ADVERTENCIA LEMMON...**

* * *

N.O

-Jasper, hemos estado dando vueltas por cinco horas. ¿Que demonios estamos buscando?.-Alec no podía ocultar el fastidio en su voz. Jasper y el no paraban de dar vueltas, ya que al rubio le había dado por cazar y quería beber la sangre de un excursionista de la zona.

-Sabes, actúas como un viejo fastidioso de 100 años.- Decía Jasper, mientras miraba en lo alto de un árbol.

-Legalmente, tengo 145 años. Que me conserve bien es otra cosa.

-Mmm...me has dejado sin palabras, la sed realmente me afecta...Joder, ¿Donde se metió ese maldito excursionista?. Ayer nada mas lo vi salir de su casa camino al bosque.

-¿Como puedes hablar así de una persona?, Dios Jasper, no te queda ni un poco de respeto por los humanos.

-Tu nunca dejas la moralidad de lado, ¿no?.- Jasper miro a Alec incrédulo, y siguió avanzando. Miro hacia arriba y lo vio. Ahí estaba un hombre escalando una montaña.

-Ja, lo encontré. Vuelvo en unos minutos.- Dijo Jasper, dejando a Alec abrumado por lo que iba a suceder.

Jasper se fue en dirección del hombre y sin más, le clavo sus colmillos. El hombre se retorció, y pego un grito de dolor. Pero Jasper ni se inmuto. De pronto los gritos se volvieron mas bajos, hasta que el hombre cayo sin vida desde la montaña. Jasper se soltó de la montaña, y cayo hasta que llego al suelo con un salto elegante. Alec, lo miro con reproche, pero no dijo nada.

-¿Que?, ¿Que hice ahora?.- Jasper lo miro de forma inocente, sin entender la mirada de Alec. -Oh verdad la moral.- Jasper fue junto al cuerpo del hombre, y puso una flor a su lado. Agacho la cabeza y se mantuvo en silencio unos minutos. Alec lo miro como si estuviera loco y se acerco a él.

-¿Que se supone que haces?.- Pregunto Alec.

-¿Acaso no es obvio?, lo despido...Bueno...mmm...Hombre montaña, fuiste muy...¿Apetecible?...Siempre te recordaremos...Amen.- Alec miro a Jasper con reproche y negó con la cabeza.

-Sabes, aveces me pregunto si eres idiota o te haces.

-Oye, admite que fue un acto de buena fe.- Jasper sonó serio, esto hizo que Alec se preguntara si, bromeaba o hablaba en serio.

-Viniendo de ti es extraño.

Alec salio disparado en dirección a la casa y se detuvo en seco al sentir el olor de ¿Alice?. ¿Que hacia ella aq...

-Joder, mis pantalones se ensuciaron. ¿Que haces parado ahí Alec?, por lo menos me hubieses avisado que pararías, ¿No crees?.- Jasper había chocado con Alec, cuando este se detuvo.

-Alice esta aquí. Jasper, solo te pido que te comportes bien. Por favor.

-Hey, hablas como si fuera un caso perdido.- Jasper hizo un berrinche como un niño pequeño, que hizo sonreír a Alec.

-Sino te comportaras como tal no hablaría así de ti, ademas como hermano mayor debo advertirte.- Lo cierto era que, Alec aparentando apenas 17 años, era mayor que Jasper. Alec había sido transformado a los 17 años, cuando Jasper tenia 15 años, luego cuando jasper cumplió 21 años fue transformado.

-Oye los humanos no deben saber que soy menor, hace que pierda mi encanto.- Jasper miro sigilosamente a su alrededor, Alec puso los ojos en blanco y fue a paso humano hasta su casa, con Jasper pisandole los talones.

Alice estaba sentada en el suelo, junto a Bella. Ambas estaban esperando a Alec, por el famoso viernes de noche de películas. Alec fue donde Alice y Bella y amablemente las saludo.

-Hola Belli-Bells, Hola llaverito.- Saludó Jasper animado.

-Hola Jazzy.- Corearon Alice y Bella.

-Argh me cargan los apodos monos.-Dijo Jasper irritado, cosa que hizo reír a los chicos.

Todos entraron a la casa y se fueron directamente a la sala de estar.

-Mmm...¿Quieren algo de comer?.- Pregunto Alec.

-Oh, si. Muero de hambre.- Dijo Alice tocando su estomago.

-Bueno, entonces iré a preparar algo.- Alec se pudo de pie mientras le daba una sonrisa a Alice.

-Yo te ayudo, soy toda una chef.- Bella siguió a Alec y juntos desaparecieron por el pasillo.

Alice dejo su bolso en el suelo y busco una película.

-Así que llaverito, estamos solos, otra vez.- Jasper se acerco a Alice con una mirada coqueta. Alice lo quedo mirando, y luego volvió a mirar las películas.

-¿Cual te parece mejor?, ¿E l conjuro o el amanecer de los muertos?.- Alice le mostró las dos películas a Jasper. Jasper la miro y luego tomo ambas películas.

-La de zombies estar...-Jasper no pudo terminar de hablar, ya que se vio interrumpido por un grito de la cocina.

Alice y Jasper fueron corriendo hasta la cocina. Bella tenia un corte en su mano y un poco de sangre corría por la mano. Alice corrió hacia ella, y con un paño limpio la sangre que ahora corría en su brazo. Jasper dejo de respirar y salio de la casa. Alec tenia sangre de Bella en su mano, sus ojos se pusieron negros y sintió el veneno en su boca. Un gruñido escapo de la boca de Alec y sus colmillos se asomaron. Alice y Bella lo miraron atónitas, hasta que Alice le hablo.

-Alec, ¿Que te sucede?.

-Alice corre, no es seguro para ti. Si estas aquí te haré daño.- Dijo Alec con esfuerzo y muy tenso.- Bella tu también sal de aquí.

-¡Alice, no te acerques a él!.- Carlisle apareció de pronto, y justo detuvo a Alec, cuando este trataba de abalanzarse sobre las chicas.

Alice y Bella salieron de la cocina, mejor dicho de la casa.

-¡¿Que demonios fue eso?! Llamare a Charlie.- Dijo Bella alterada, mientras tiraba el paño que vendaba su mano. Ya no le sangraba la mano.

-Ni se te ocurra.- Jasper le quito el teléfono de las manos y lo guardo en su bolsillo.

-¡¿Que rayos a sido eso?!.-Pregunto Alice aun atónita.

-Vale, yo les contare todo...Pero antes, deben prometer que no le dirán a nadie lo que ocurrió.-Dijo Jasper serio. Las chicas asintieron y Jasper las guió nuevamente a la casa.

Cuando entraron, vieron a Alec y a Carlisle sentados en uno de los sillones. Alec levanto la vista y les lanzo una mirada de dolor y sufrimiento.

-Bien, ¿ahora alguien nos explicara que esta sucediendo?.- Bella estaba alterada, pero se calmo cuando unas olas de tranquilidad la invadieron. Jasper estaba usando su poder en ella.

-Miren chicas, esto es algo delicado de decir. Les pido que, mantengan la mente abierta y por favor guarden la calma.- Pidió Carlisle para luego proseguir.-Nosotros, que digamos no somos normales.- Dijo Carlisle.

-Vamos sin rodeos Carlisle. Verán, lo que quiere decir Carlisle es, que nosotros somos Vampiros.-Dijo Jasper directo. Alice solto un pequeño "oh" y Bella parecía procesar la información. Luego los bombardearon con preguntas.

-¿Vampiros?, osea que ¿se queman con el sol?-¿Se transforman en murciélagos?.-¿Vuelan?.-¿No se reflejan en los espejos?.-¿Duermen en ataúdes?.-Alice y Bella dieron una respiración profunda y se sentaron en el sillón.

-Les estoy diciendo que somos vampiro y a ustedes solo les importa si dormimos en ¿ataúdes?.- Dijo Jasper mientras las miraba incrédulos.

-Mmm...¿Si?, bueno, no todos los días hablas con vampiros, ¿no?.- Alice le dedico una mirada inocente a Jasper y este rodó los ojos.

-Bueno contestare sus preguntas. No, brillamos ante el sol. No, no nos transformamos en murciélagos. Digamos que, duramos un tiempo en el aire, pero no volamos. Claro que nos vemos en los espejos, ¿como crees que veo lo sensual que soy?. Nosotros no dormimos.-Jasper contesto todas las preguntas de las chicas. Alice pareció meditar las respuestas y luego hablo otra vez.

-Entonces, ¿no son como Drácula?.

-Por Dios, no llaverito. Eso de las estacas y balas de oro son solo mentiras.

-Ah, entonces ¿son inmortales?.- Pregunto Bella.

-¿Enserio chicas?, les decimos que somos depredadores y que bebemos sangre y a ustedes les interesa saber si somos como Drácula.-Jasper soltó un bufido y rodó los ojos.

-¿Nos mataran?.- Pregunto Bella tragando gordo.

-Tal vez...No, si quisiéramos matarlas ya lo habríamos hecho. Ademas, aquí el único que bebe sangre humana soy yo. Carlisle y Alec beben sangre animal.- Alec se levanto y miro a las chicas.

-Yo, lo siento. El olor a sangre es muy fuerte. Perdón por querer atacarlas, suerte que a llegado Carlisle.- Decía Alec apenado.

-Oh Alec, no te preocupes. No negare que me has dado un susto de muerte y todo esto es confuso, pero por lo menos yo puedo sobrellevarlo.- Alice le dio una radiante sonrisa a Alec, para luego darle un abrazo.

-No ha sido nada. digamos que soy un imán de los accidentes.-Bella sonrió e imito el mismo gesto de Alice.

-Bueno, yo sabia que ustedes verían una película ¿no?.-Carlisle les sonrió y salio de la sala.

-Bueno, mi llaverito y yo decíamos que veríamos el despertar de los muertos.- Jasper tomo la cintura de Alice y sonrió. Alice le iba a propinar un golpe, pero en vez de eso tomo la película y la puso.

La tarde transcurrió entre risas y bromas, hasta que ya dieron las 8 de la noche. Alec y Jasper, dejaron a Alice y a Bella en sus respectivas casas y luego desaparecieron por el bosque...

Alice PoV:

Vampiros. Los vampiros existen. Alec y Jasper son Vampiros. Dios, son vampiros. La verdad es que no fue tan sorprendente, ¿Porque?, no lo se. Desde el accidente nada me sorprendía.

Cuando los chicos se fueron, entre a casa y fui a mi habitación a cambiarme ropa. Me puse la pijama y baje a ver si había alguien. No había nadie. Subí nuevamente a mi habitación, y me encontré con María.

-Sabia que eras un estorbo. Te dije que no me dieras problemas.- María me agarro fuerte del brazo y me zamarreo.

-¿De que hablas?, Yo no te he hecho nada.- Dije confusa, el agarre de María se hizo cada vez mas fuerte.

María soltó una risa y con una fuerza sobre natural me empujo haciendo que saliera de la habitación y me estampara contra la pared.

-Aléjate de los Cullen.

-¿Pero que te sucede?.

-No me sucede nada. Aléjate de ellos, sobretodo de Jasper.

María me agarro y me iba a estampar contra la pared nuevamente, pero no llego a suceder porque algo, mas bien dicho alguien la detuvo.

-¡Sueltala ahora mismo si no quieres morir!...

* * *

**Bella y Alice saben que existen los vampiros. Bueno chicas espero que les guste y les aviso que esta es la primera parte del capitulo e.e pronto apareceran personajes de la historia e.e paciencia... Cuidense y beso**


	8. la push

**Hola e.e perdon por demorar en actualizar... peor estuve un poquitin ocupada...Aqui va e.e sera un poco corto, es que no he tenido imaginacion:c y con la vuelta a clases ha sido dificil!**

* * *

_-¡Alejate si no quieres morir!._

Jasper detuvo a María. María lo miro con los ojos abiertos de par en par.

-Jasper.-Dijo y Jasper rodó los ojos.

-¿Quien mas sino?.

-¿Por que defiendes a esta humana?.-Le dijo con el ceño fruncido. Luego de una patada me lanzo contra la escalera.

Me golpee fuerte la espalda, con el golpe rompí la rejilla de madera de la escalera. Produciendo que rodara por la escalera. Cuando caí al suelo, trate de levantarme. Pero lo único que logre fue irme de lado gimiendo. La pierna me dolía como los mil demonios. Jasper llego a mi lado, y me vio la pierna.

-No te muevas.-Me dijo casi en un susurro, luego apareció María frente a nosotros.

-¡Jazzy aléjate de ella!, tu eres mio.-Dijo incrédula y tratando de sonar "sensual".

-¿Enserio crees que te haré caso?, eres una loca psicópata. ¡Déjame tranquilo por Dios!, me agobias.-Le dijo Jasper igual de incrédulo que ella.

-Pero tu dijiste que me amabas.-Le dijo María llegando a él y abrazándolo por el cuello.

-¿Te lo creíste?.-Pregunto Jasper divertido.-Ay María, eres tan ingenua. Lo nuestro fue una noche, y no paso de eso. Solo te use para llegar a mi hermano.-Dijo Jasper con una sonrisa arrogante.

-Eres una mierda.-Le dijo María alzando su mano para golpearlo, pero Jasper fue mas rápido y la tomo, para luego lanzarla al piso.

-Ven, te curare esas heridas.-Me dijo Jasper mientras me cargaba al baño de mi habitación.

-Pero mira como te a dejado.-Dijo Jasper limpiando una de mis heridas.

-Tu ex novia esta realmente loca.-Le dije frunciendo el ceño ante el dolor.

-Que no es mi ex.-Dijo echando mas alcohol a mi herida. Solté un fuerte quejido ante eso.

-Mierda no hagas eso.-Dije entre-dientes, me había dolido demasiado.-Ademas no se como era tu ex novia. Espero que no sea como esta loca sádica. De verda creo que nunca mas te hablare. Yo quiero mantenerme con vida.-Jasper rió divertido.

-No, mi ex novia era muy diferente.-Dijo mientras agachaba la cabeza con una sonrisa. Me iba a limpiar la herida de mi rodilla.

-Ella, era todo lo contrario a María.-Jasper seguía con una sonrisa boba en la cara, vaya este chico esta enamorado.- Su nombre era Mary, ella era la chica mas hermosa del mundo, era dulce, altanera y desafiante, con un buen sentido del humor, cuidaba a los que amaba con su propia vida. Debajo de toda su inocencia, guardaba a una chica atrevida que solo salia en mi presencia.-Decía Jasper con la mirada perdida y una sonrisa, que luego se borro al mirarme.

-¿Que le sucedió?.-Pregunte, pero luego me arrepentí por la cara de Jasper.

-Murió.-Jasper se puso de pie y me miro con un destello que no supe reconocer.

-Pareces una nena hablando.-Le dije mientras le daba un golpe en el hombro, este rió y me ayudo a caminar a la habitación.

-Me quedare aquí cuidándote, la loca sádica puede volver.-Jasper cerro mi ventana.

-Me pondré otro pijama.-Le dije, el me quedo mirando, ya que yo no me movía.

-¿Que?.-Me dijo observándome.

-Sal o date vuelta. No dejare que me veas.-Le dije seria. El rodó los ojos y se dio vuelta. Saque un pantalón de pijama y una camiseta a tiras. Me puse el pantalón y me estaba poniendo la camiseta hasta que me di cuenta de que Jasper me estaba viendo.

-¡Hey te dije que no miraras!.-Le dije enojada, el rió.

-Me dijiste que no te viera, pero no dijiste por cuanto tiempo.-Respondió en su defensa, lo que produjo que rodara los ojos.

-Ya, tu solo vigila. No quiero morir, menos esta noche, tengo planes para mañana.-Dije acostándome en mi cama. Jasper me miro curioso y se acerco a mi.

-¿Que harás mañana?.-Pregunto enarcando una ceja.

-Iré a la Push, con Bella.-Dije en un bostezo.

-Ah, yo no conozco la Push.-Respondió Jasper.

-¿Por que no?.-Pregunte curiosa.

-Veraz, mi hermano Alec, cuando se vino a Forks, se encontro con hombres lobos.-Paró, para observar mi expresión. Vaya, la verdad no me sorprende.-Sigue.-Le anime.

-Cuando se encontró con los perros, hizo un tratado para que pudiese quedarse en Forks. El se quedaría si no violaba el tratado, que consistía en no pisar las tierras de los Quileutes. Y así es para todos los vampiros, hasta para mi.-Dijo mirándome.

-Vaya, ¿Ahora me dirás que los duendes y hadas, también existen?.-Pregunte en broma, cosa que lo hizo reír.

-No, eso si que no existe, pero si las brujas.-Me respondió.

Estuvimos hablando toda la noche hasta que mis parpados pesaron y me quede dormida...

_-Buenas tardes, me presento, soy James Witherdale.-Un chico de pelo rubio liso, tomo mi mano depositando un beso. El me miro de forma escalofriante, pero no dije nada, sus ojos estaban de un color negro carbón y su boca estaba en una sonrisa peligrosa. _

_James se fue acercando a mi, pero me aleje. Eso no le hizo gracia y se lanzo a mi clavándome sus colmillos. _

Desperté sobresaltada. Mi respiración estaba agitada. Jasper se acerco a mi.

-¿Estas bien?.

-Si, yo tuve una pesadilla.-Respondí quitandole peso a la pesadilla.

-Bella vendrá en 15 minutos.-Me dijo tranquilo.

-¡¿QUE?!, ahh tengo que cambiarme.-Sali disparada al baño.

No se como le hice para estar lista en 15 minutos. Mi cabello estaba revuelto y mojado pero no le di importancia.

-Vaya, no te has demorado ni un segundo. Impresionante.-Dijo enarcando una ceja.

Tal y como dijo Jasper, Bella llego en 15 minutos. Baje, y me dirigí a su camioneta.

-¿Lista?.-Me pregunto.

-Lista.

Le conté a Bella todo lo sucedido con María y Jasper. Ella soltaba un oh! de vez en cuando.

-Creo que a Jasper le gustas, y a Alec también.-Dijo Bella estacionando la camioneta.

-Estarás demente.

-No, es mas lo aseguro.-Me dijo seria. Iba a responderle pero un chico de piel morena, y muy musculoso, de cabello largo nos saludo.

-¡Bella!.-Exclamo este.

-¡Jake!.-Respondió mi amiga abrazándolo.

-Vaya, asi que esta es tu amiga. Hola soy Jacob dime Jake.-Dijo Jake tendiéndome la mano.

-Soy Alice, pero dime Al, Allie, duende, enana, lo que te parezca mas cómodo.-Le respondí tomando su mano, Jake rio y tiro de mi abrazándome.

Bella, Jake y yo. Caminamos por la playa.

-Los hermanos Cullen no quisieron venir.-Me dijo Bella.

-Oh si es que tenían algo que hacer.-Dije yo pensativa.

-Los Cullen no vienen aquí.-Dijo Jake serio, yo lo mire sorprendida y Bella confusa.

-¿Por que?.-Pregunto Bella, yo me pregunte si Jake sabia que eran vampiros.

-Veraz, dicen que los Quileutes, descienden de hombres-lobos. Una vez, estos, vieron unas criaturas, cazando en nuestras tierras. Para no empezar una guerra, los fríos, hicieron un trato con los de esa reserva de no cazar ahí. Y se dice que aun se mantiene el "tratado".-Termino Jake y Bella lo miro de una forma indescifrable.

-¿Como?.-Dijo Bella.

-Es una antigua leyenda. Dicen que los fríos invadieron nuestras tierras.-Dijo Jacob con una sonrisa.

-¿Los fríos?.-Pregunto Bella.

-Si, según la leyenda son seres de piel fría que asesinan personas.-Dijo Jacob. Para que no siguieran con el tema le lance un poco de arena a Jake.

-Esto es una guerra.-Jake me salio persiguiendo y así, jugamos toda la tarde hasta que nos fuimos de la reserva con Bella...

N.O:

...7 personas encontradas muertas en las afueras de Forks, el animal parece que ha vuelto atacar. Cuidense y tengan precaucion, el animal esta mas violento que antes...

* * *

**Odio que sea corto el cap:c pero perdonenme:c mañana escribire uno bueno y les aviso que saldra alguien muy especial! e.e es mas ahora lo estoy escribiendo e.e El es el causante de los nuevos asesinatos en forks o_o**


	9. Escenas del prox cap

**Aqui les traigo "escenas" del proximo capitulo e.e **

* * *

-¡7 personas muertas!

-Un nómada anda suelto.

-Creo que se quien es...

...

-¿Quien es ella?

-Mary.

-¿Por eso se acercaron a mi?, ¿solo porque se parece a mi?

...

-¿Bella?, ¿que sucede?

-Se cortaron los frenos no puedo par...

-¿Bella?, ¿Bella?, ¡Bella!

...

-¿Quien eres?.

-Soy el que obliga a las personas hacer lo que yo quiero que hagan...

* * *

**Esto y mas nos espera en el proximo capitulo.**

**Solo en Amores perdidos, Reencarnacion.**

**No se lo pierdan, solo por Katy-Gray...**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hola e.e otra vez perdon por actualizar:((( hoy saldra un personaje muy importante;)) que sera un poco diferente a como es enrealidad.**

* * *

Alice PoV:

Me encontraba en la casa de los Cullen, algo estaba sucediendo en Fork's. Según ellos, un vampiro nómada estaba atacando en Fork's. Recordé la historia de Jacob. Me pregunto si el sera un licántropo. Anoche había llamado al doctor, para saber de mis padres, pero no había ni una noticia. Seguían en coma. Jasper y Alec hablaban demasiado rápido, y ¡yo no entendía nada!.

-Se puede saber de que hablan.-Dije con fastidio, me estaba aburriendo de la situación.

-Queremos saber quien es el vampiro que ataca a Forks. Espero que sea un nómada que, nada mas esta pasando por aquí, y se ira.-Dijo Alec.

-¿Y si no es así?.-Pregunte tragando grueso. Por la cara de Alec, me di cuenta que la respuesta no era nada buena. La cara de Jasper, bueno Jasper estaba jugando con su celular.

-Bien, entonces ¿no se puede hacer nada?, digo ¿no podrían hablar con el?.-Ellos me miraron con cara de ¿enserio?. ¿Es que no podían hablar?.

-¡Me pueden decir algo!, nada mas me hacen muecas y caras, paren. Saben que me voy.-Tome mi chaqueta y me disponía a salir de la casa de los Cullen, pero alguien me detuvo.

Era Jasper.

-¿Que estas haciendo?.-Pregunte enojada.

-Se podría decir que, salvándote la vida.-Dijo casual, mientras me llevaba otra vez a la casa. Detrás de nosotros venia Carlisle.

-Hola Alice.-Me saludo con una sonrisa.

-Hola Carlisle.-Le devolví la sonrisa.

-Hay siete personas muertas. Todos sin sangre. Pero lo mas extraño es que tenían una marca en el estomago.-Dijo Serio, mirándonos a todos.

-¡7 personas muertas!.-Exclame preocupada. Dios quizás aumentarían las victimas.

-Un nómada anda suelto.-Siguió Carlisle preocupado.

-Creo que se quien es...-Dijo Jasper casi en un susurro.

-¿Quien es?.-Pregunto Alec mirando a Jasper.

Antes de que Jasper pudiese contestar, mi celular sonó. Lo saque de mi bolsillo, y conteste.

-¡Alice, necesito ayuda!.-Dijo Bella alterada al otro lado de la linea.

-¿Bella?, ¿Que sucede?.-Pregunte muy preocupada, los demás se dieron cuenta y se pusieron a mi lado.

-Se cortaron los frenos no puedo par...

-¿Bella?, ¿Bella?, ¡Bella!.- La llamada se había cortado, algo le había sucedido a Bella.

-Necesito ir a buscar a Bella.-Dije alterada, tomando mi chaqueta dispuesta a salir de la casa.

-Vamos contigo, Alec tu y Carliles vayan cerca de Port Angeles. Alice y yo vamos cerca de la Push.-Dijo Jasper, todos asintieron.

-Vayan en el auto.-Carlisle nos tendió las llave. Jasper y yo nos dirigimos al auto.

-¿El nómada habrá atacado a Bella?.-Le pregunte a Jasper, cuando Carlisle y Alec desaparecieron por el bosque.

-No creo, Bella dijo algo de los frenos.-Me respondió Jasper mientras encendía el auto.-Ponte el cinturón.-Dijo con una sonrisa. Por la manera en que lo dijo, le hice caso.

Jasper arranco el auto a toda velocidad.

-Hey, los humanos nos mareamos.-Dije en reproche, Jasper rió y bajo la velocidad.

-¿Donde estará Bella?.-Dije mas para mi que para Jasper.

No podía perder a Bella. No soportaría perder a alguien mas. Primero mis padres, ahora Bella.

-Estas muy angustiada.-Me dijo Jasper.

-Es solo que no soportaría perder a Bella.-Respondí sincera.

-Pero la conoces hace unos días.

-Si pero es como si la conociera de toda la vida.

-Ven, bajemos del auto. Siento olor a sangre por acá.- Cuando Jasper me dijo eso, el mundo se me vino encima. Bella podía estar herida, o tal vez peor, muerta.

-Hey tranquila, Bella a de estar bien. Te prometo que la encontraremos.-Dijo Jasper tomando mis manos y mirándome a los ojos.

Me perdí en sus ojos pero volví a la realidad, solo pude asentir. Acercamos nuestros rostros hasta que alguien toco la bocina. Nos separamos rápidamente, yo me sonroje.

-Vamos a buscar a Bella.-Dijo nervioso mientras subía al auto para aparcarlo a un lado de la carretera.

Jasper volvió a mi lado y tomo mi mano sin mirarme.

-¿Bueno por donde buscamos?.-Pregunte a Jasper, sin soltar su mano.

-Por acá.-Dijo Jasper, luego de unos segundos.

Jasper me tomo en brazos, y me subió en su espalda. Me miro con una sonrisa y modulo un "sujetate". Salio corriendo a toda velocidad. Era mas rápido que un auto.

-¿No has pensado en correr en una maratón?.-Dije en tono burlón, Jasper iba muy rápido, tanto así que me mareaba.

-Podría recorrer el mundo en dos o tres días.-Me dijo de forma arrogante.

-¡El auto de Bella!.-Exclame cuando Jasper se detuvo. Fui corriendo hasta el auto pero Jasper me detuvo.

-Espera.-Jasper me puso a su lado. Luego un chico de cabellos cobrizos y ojos rojos se puso delante de nosotros. Supuse que era un vampiro.

-¿Tu?, ¿no te había asesinado?.-Dijo Jasper incrédulo. El chico vampiro sonrió de forma arrogante.

-¿Quien eres?.-Pregunte algo temerosa.

-Soy el que obliga a las personas hacer lo que yo quiero que hagan.-Me dijo el chico, ubicándose frente a mi.

-Déjala Edward, ella es...diferente.-Dijo Jasper tomando mi cintura apegandome a él.

-Miren, que bonito que se reencuentren, pero ¡necesito saber que sucede con Bella!.-Me estaba desesperando.

-Tranquila, tu amiguita se encuentra bien.-Dijo el tal Edward.

-¿Como la encontraste?.-Pregunte mirando mano cubierta de sangre.

-Iba pasando por unas casas, hasta que sentí un exquisito olor. Fui a ver de donde venia, y vi que era de una chica de pelo castaño. Estuve mirandola toda la noche, pero de pronto vi a un vampiro cortando algo de su auto.-Decía Edward mirándome con intensidad. El me parecía conocido.

-Y ese algo, resulto ser sus frenos.-Concluyo Jasper.-¿Donde esta la chica?.-Pregunto Jasper a Edward. Este le indico el auto. Y Jasper se dirigió hasta allá.-Espera aquí.-Me dijo Jasper. Yo solo atine a asentir.

Me quede mirando a Edward, el me parecía conocido.

-Lo siento, pero ¿nos hemos visto antes?.-Pregunte a Edward.

De pronto una "vision" paso por mi mente.

_-Vamos Edward, ¡no puedes atraparme!._

_-Corre Mary Alice...¡Te atrape!.-Dijo Edward atrapándome en un abrazo._

_-¿Te he dicho que eres el mejor hermano guapo del mundo?._

_-Claro hermanita, siempre me lo dices. Tu eres la mejor hermana del mundo y la mas hermosa.  
_

¿Que rayos había sido eso?, ¿Edward y yo hermanos?. Edward tenia unos ojos verdes igual a los míos. Mire a Edward, y por lo que me di cuenta tenia una cara de confusión.

-¿Como hiciste eso?.-Me pregunto Edward.

-¿Que cosa?.-Dije sin entender.

-La visión, ¿tu sabes quien soy yo?.-Me pregunto con un brillo especial en sus ojos.

-No lo se, yo...estoy confundida. ¿Como sabes lo de mi vision?.-Pregunte confundida. ¿Como rayos sabia?.

-Leo mentes, por eso vi todo lo que tu viste. Se cada uno de tus pensamientos.-Me dijo con una sonrisa. Dios Alice no pienses cosas tontas, no pienses cosas vergonzosas.

-Tranquila, no entrare en tu mente.-Dijo Edward con una sonrisa calida, luego me tendió la mano.-Ven, tu amiga querrá verte cuando despierte.

¡Ahí recordé que había ido por Bella!, tome la mano de Edward y juntos nos fuimos donde Bella. Ella estaba "dormida", no tenia heridas, su camioneta estaba hecha un desastre pero ella estaba ilesa. Jasper estaba revisando la camioneta.

-Jasper tenemos que hablar.-Dijo Edward, pero luego dijo algo que no alcance a escuchar Jasper asintió mientras fruncía el ceño. Luego me miro y su cara cambio.

-¿Porque Bella no tiene rasguños ni heridas?.-Pregunte mirando a Bella.

-Por que yo la saque antes de que sucediera algo peor. Pero se desmayo.-Dijo Edward riendo, lo mire mal. Bella casi muere y el se ríe, idiota.

-Hey agradece que salve a tu amiga.-Me dijo Edward "enojado".

-Déjense de peleas, Edward ¿quien era la mujer vampiro que corto los frenos?.-Pregunto Jasper llegando a nuestro lado.

-Era una mujer de cabello negro, alta, buen cuerpo, y muy sádica.

-María.-Dije mirando la camioneta de Bella.-Ves te dije que tu ex era peligrosa.-Le dije a Jasper enojada.

-Que no es mi ex.-Me dijo con fastidio. Edward nos miraba divertido. ¿Que miras psicópata pervertido?.

-Yo no soy un psicópata pervertido.-Me respondió Edward. Jasper soltó una risotada.

-Si lo eres. ¿Quien en su sano juicio sigue a una chica por su buen olor?, Me preocupas.-Dije sarcástica-seria.

-¿Sabias que deberías temer de mi?.-Me dijo amenazante.

-Ja,¿ y que harás?, ¿Perseguirme, ver donde vivo y verme dormir?, eres un acosador.-Dije fingiendo horror. Edward me miró feo, pero no dijo nada.

-Bueno ahora volviendo al tema de la ex novia sádica. Creo que empiezo a temer por mi vida.-Proseguí un tanto preocupada.

-¿Cual ex novia?.-Pregunto Edward mirando a Jasper.

-¡Que no es mi ex novia!, ella me acosa.-Dijo Jasper exasperado.-Y bueno ella intento matar a Alice, pero yo lo impedí.-Dijo Jasper mirando el suelo ¿avergonzado?.

-Ella esta aqui.-Dijo Edward. ¿Ella?, ¿María estaba aquí?.

-Hola Jazzy.-Dijo María frente a nosotros.-Veo que sobrevivió la estúpida Swan. Yo quería ver como moría desangrada por el impacto.-Prosiguió María con odio.

-Eres una perra sádica. Estas realmente loca. ¿Tan arrastrada eres?. Entiende que eso no te devolverá a Jasper.-Dije enojada, María me miró sorprendida al igual que los chicos.

-Veo que no has cambiado en nada.-Me dijo María. ¿Cambiar?, ¿yo?.-Sigues tan altanera y defensora como siempre. Pero eso se acabara cuando yo te asesine.-Decía María con una sonrisa.-Tómalo como una amenaza.-Dicho eso desapareció.

-¿Tu no sientes miedo de los vampiros cierto?.-Me dijo Edward irónico.

-Dicen que hay que temer de los vivos no de los muertos.-Dije recordando las palabras de mi profesora de primaria. Edward y Jasper rieron.

-Vamos a casa. Carlisle y Alec han de estar preocupados.-Dijo Jasper subiéndome a su espalda.

-Pero Bella est...-No pude terminar de hablar, ya que Jasper salio corriendo a toda velocidad hasta el auto. Edward traía a Bella en brazos.

-Creo que terminare vomitando todo.-Dije tomado mi estomago.

Subimos al auto, y Jasper aviso a Alec que habíamos encontrado a Bella.

-Edward deberías ser mas cauteloso al cazar.-Dijo Jasper con reproche.

-¿De que hablas?, yo soy muy cauteloso.-Dijo Edward confuso.

-Claro, ¿y las siete personas que dejaste sin una gota de sangre?.-Cuestiono Jasper, yo solo miraba y escuchaba lo que decían.

-¿Pero que rayos?, yo no he cazado aquí. Ni mucho menos he dejado siete cuerpos sin sangre Dios sabe donde.-Respondió Edward en su defensa.

-¿No has cazado aquí?.-Pregunto Jasper con el ceño fruncido.

-No, la ultima vez que bebí sangre fue hace 2 semanas.-Entonces Edward no había sido.

-¿Entonces quien es el que esta atacando en Forks?.-Jasper me miro de forma preocupada.

Tenia un mal presentimiento sobre esto...

* * *

**Volvi! siento la demora:(( pero les traje el capitulo e.e espero que les guste:333333 Aparecio edward!*-* luego aparecerán mas personajes;)))) ¿Quien estara atacando en forks?, ¿Como reaccionara bella cuando vea a edward?, ¿Que hara maria?...Todo esto y mas en el proximo capitulo;)**


	11. Cartas

**Gracias a todos por ****sus reviews y a todos los que leen mi historia!*-* Estoy muy feliz de que les guste la historia:'3333333 AHORA LES TRAIGO EL NUEVO CAPITULO!**

* * *

**Alice PoV:**

Edward era el chico mas simpático que había conocido. Era como el hermano que nunca tuve, me trataba como su hermana pequeña. Aun que era muy serio, su lado infantil no tardaba en salir.

-¡Bien, voy a por ti Alice!.-Dijo Edward, estábamos jugando a las escondidas.

Me había escondido bajo el escritorio de Alec. Para mi desgracia, mientras me movía, choque mi cabeza con este, y varias cosas se cayeron. Edward de seguro venia por mi. Me disponía a ponerme en pie, pero algo llamo mi atención.

Había una foto de una chica igual a mi. Solo que ella tenia el cabello largo. Tome la foto y la observe aun mejor. Me di cuenta que detrás tenia una especie de nota. Sin dudarlo la leí.

_"Que en paz descanse mi corazón destruido por el gran amor de mi vida. Descansa en paz Mary."_

_ ._

. ¿Acaso de trataba de Jasper?. ¿Mary era exactamente como yo?.

Edward apareció en la habitación riendo, y diciendo algo que no preste atención. Yo estaba en estado de Shock. ¿Ella era Mary?. ¿Porque no me había dicho Alec que Mary era como yo?. De pronto Alec, Jasper y Bella aparecieron en la habitación. Levante mi vista, y mire directamente a los hermanos Cullen.

-¿Quien es ella?.-Dije mostrandoles la foto.

-Mary.-Respondió Jasper mirándome de forma penetrante.

-¿Por eso se acercaron a mi?, ¿Solo porque se parece a mi?.-Pregunte confundida y enojada.

-No. Alice tranquilízate por favor. Te lo explicaremos todo.-Dijo Alec suplicante. Cerré mis ojos e inhale profundo.

-No tenemos nada que decirle. Mary es pasado. Ademas ella no es nadie para estar aquí. Eres solo una chica mandona que nada mas piensa en si misma. Haznos un favor y deja de meterte en asuntos ajenos. ¡Tu no nos importa!, solo estamos contigo para proteger nuestro secreto. Sabes, ojala y desaparecieras del mundo, no haces nada mas que estorbar. ¡Solo era una molestia para esta familia!. Debemos protegerte, debemos asegurarnos que no menciones nuestro secreto y ahora debemos soportar tus estúpidas preguntas. ¡Eres lo mas molestoso que he conocido en mi vida!.-Me dijo Jasper enfadado.

-No te preocupes, tu estúpido secreto esta a salvo. Me voy a casa, no se molesten en seguirme. No haré nada estúpido.-Dije con un nudo en la garganta.

Sus palabras me dolieron. Sin pensarlo salí corriendo, y me dirigí a mi auto, un porche turbo 911. Gracias a Dios lo habían traído a Forks. Mientras salia escuche los gritos de Bella. Pero no me detuve. Eche andar el auto a toda velocidad. No quería estar ni un minuto mas aquí.

Cuando llegue a casa, las lagrimas no tardaron en salir. Tío Stephan se encontraba en casa. Cuando me vio me abrazo.

-Stephan, yo.-Dije, pero las lagrimas no me dejaban hablar.

-Tranquila, se lo que sucedió.-Me dijo sobando mi espalda. ¿Como sabía lo que había sucedido?.

-Alice, yo también soy un vampiro.-Me dijo casi en un susurro.

-¿Que?.-¿Era un vampiro?.

-Soy un vampiro... Pero mira antes que digas algo, debo decirte algo.-Asentí y deje que prosiguiera.-María salio de la ciudad, si te vas ahora ella no te encontrara. Esta decidida en asesinarte. Y Victoria también. María persuadió a Victoria, para que le ayudara en su plan que consiste en asesinarte. Vete hoy mismo de aquí. Vuelve a Biloxi, unos vampiros amigos te ayudaran. Estarán en tu casa esperándote, as que no te asustes por si los ves.-Me dijo Stephan muy preocupado.

Esto no se podía poner peor. Había firmado mi sentencia de muerte cuando puse pie en esta casa. Stephan trajo mi maleta con mi ropa, y la caja metálica que me regalaron mis padres.

_Flash Back:_

_-¿Porque no buscas tu felicidad Alec?, podrías irte y ser feliz, pero estas en Forks donde solo tienes dolor. ¿Porque eres egoísta solo contigo?.-Le pregunte a Alec. Y era verdad, estaba en Forks, donde solo había dolor. ¿Porque no se permitía ser feliz?._

_-Porque se que si lo hago, personas muy importantes para mi, sufrirán. Y quiero estar ahí para ellas, aun que eso cueste mi felicidad. Porque el bien estar de ellos es el mio.-Respondió Alec mirando el cielo con una sonrisa.-¿Alguna vez has pasado por eso?._

_Iba a responder pero mi celular sonó y nos desviamos del tema._

_Fin Flash Back._

Mientras Stephan subía las cosas a mi auto. Escribí una nota a Bella. Sabía que ella vendría a mi casa, para ver si estaba bien. Me hubiese gustado despedirme de ella. Pero eso no solo me ponía en riesgo a mi, sino que a ella también. Cuando termine de escribir la carta. La doble y me fui donde Stephan.

-Gracias Stephan.-Dije abrazándole, le debía mi vida a Stephan.

-No me agradezcas Alice. Le debo muchas cosas a tus padres. Era mi deber protegerte.-Me respondió correspondiendo mi abrazo con una sonrisa.

-Con esto, saldas todas tus deudas.-Dije divertida, el rió y me abrió la puerta del auto.

-Adiós Alice, cuídate mucho.-Me dijo en tono protector.

-Adiós Stephan, tu igual cuídate.-Dije melancólica, extrañaría a Stephan.

Antes de que cerrar la puerta del vehículo le entregue la carta, que hice para Bella, a Stephan. A toda velocidad, me dirigí a Biloxi.

Seguiría con mi vida anterior. La vida no me permitía ser feliz, primero mis padres, luego mis amigos, ahora mi vida. Volvería a ver a mis antiguos amigos. Otra vez volvía a mi hogar. Al lugar que pertenezco...

**Jasper PoV:**

Me había comportado como el idiota que soy, con Alice. No debí hablarle así, pero es que cuando preguntó por Mary, la rabia me invadió. Quise ir a pedirle perdón pero Alec no me había dejado. Bella y Edward me habían mirado de mala forma pero no me dijeron nada.

-Eres un animal sin sentimientos.-Me dijo Alec fulminándome con la mirada.

-Déjame solo Alec.-Dije fastidiado, estos eran los momentos en que me odiaba.

Alec cerro la habitación de mi dormitorio de un portazo. Edward fue con Bella a ver a Alice. Me iba a sentar en una silla, pero en vez de eso la tomé y la lance contra la pared causando que se destrozara. Tenia mucha rabia. Destroce todo lo que había en mi habitación.

De pronto sentí olas de tristeza, provenían del primer piso. Baje a ver que sucedía.

-¿Sucede algo?.-Pregunte serio. Bella me miró con odio,vi que Alec leía ¿una carta?.

-Alice se fue.-Me respondió Alec. ¿Que?...Le quite la carta a Alec y me dispuse a leerla.

_"Querida Bella: _

_Gracias por ser mi amiga. Lamento despedirme de esta forma, pero no me quedaba alternativa. Siempre recordare los momentos que pasamos juntas, en los que íbamos a la Push o en los que molestábamos a Jacob. Dile al chucho que siempre lo recordare y que lo extrañare. Espero que esto no sea un Adiós sino un Hasta pronto. Cuídate amiga, siempre te extrañare. Te pido que no me busques, ni me contactes. Es por el bien de todos...PD: creo que le gustas a Edward..._

_Edward! El hermano que nunca tuve. Extrañare molestarte y jugar contigo. Cada momento contigo fue tan valioso. Sabias como hacer olvidar todo a mi alrededor. Psicópata pervertido aun que no te lo dije en persona, quiero que sepas que te quiero. Y por favor deja de andar husmeando mentes XD..._

_Alec...Siempre tan comprensivo y encantador. Te extrañare muchísimo, demasiado. Perdón por despedirme así, pero era necesario... No cambies, eres la mejor persona que he conocido en mi vida. Mereces toda la felicidad del mundo. Busca tu camino y lo que te haga feliz. Siempre fuiste la persona en la que mas confié, la que se sabe mis secretos y mis pensamientos. Me enseñaste que había algo por lo que luchar, y lo importante de los detalles...¿Recuerdas la pregunta que me hiciste la noche del accidente de Bella?, mi respuesta es si. Eso hace tu propia felicidad y causa tu propio bien estar. Lo estoy viviendo Alec, es un tormento que me hace feliz. Gracias a ti, se como enfrentarle...Adiós Alec, cuídate y se feliz. No dejes que te menosprecien, vales mas de lo que vale cualquier persona en el mundo...  
_

_Jasper, perdóname si fui una molestia para ti. Pero ahora que me voy, no tendrás que lidiar __conmigo. Gracias por salvarme de María y por ayudarme la vez que Bella tuvo el accidente. Te debo la vida y mas, tal vez algún día tenga la oportunidad de devolverte el favor. Aun que creo que no...Adiós Jasper...__  
_

_PD: El cuaderno de Alec esta en mi habitación..._

_-M. Alice Brandon."_

Alice se había ido. ¿Fue por mi culpa?. Sentí un poco de envidia por el cariño que Alice le tenia a Alec. Le falto poner los corazones y los "te amo". Salí de casa destrozando todo lo que se cruzaba a mi paso.

¿Porque se había ido?. ¿Acaso yo fui la razón por la que se fue?. Iré a su casa, a ver si puedo hablar con alguien y saber a donde fue. Cuando fui me di cuenta que no había nadie. Intente entrar, pero estaba cerrado con llave. Todas las ventanas estaban cerradas. Esto me daba mala espina.

La ventana de la habitación de Alice, estaba abierta. Sin pensarlo entre. Sus cosas ya no estaban. No había nada mas que los muebles y la cama. Ah y el cuaderno de Alec. Tome el cuaderno con intenciones de husmearlo. Pero antes de abrirlo, una hoja cayo de el. La tome y la lei. Era de Alice.

_"Alec, si encontraste esta nota, es para decirte los verdaderos motivos por los que me fui. María quiere asesinarme, no solo ella sino que también Victoria. Stephan me aviso antes de que María lograra llevar a cabo su cometido. No quiero que me ayudes o algo así, solo quiero que mantengas a los demás en Forks, y que no me busquen. Esto solo empeorara las cosas. Me fui a Biloxi, a mi verdadero hogar. Debo estar con mis padres, y esconderme de María. Por favor mantén a los demás a salvo..._

_-Alice._

Así que no se había ido por mi. Me sentí feliz, pero debía hacer algo por Alice. María estaba formando el club de "asesinemos a Alice". Pensé varios planes. Lo que debía tener en cuenta es que Alice ahora se dirigía a Biloxi. Saque mi celular y marque a la persona indicada para esta situación.

-Edward, tenemos un problema que resolver.

* * *

**UHHHH! este fue el capitulo de hoy! espero que les haya gustado! nos vemos el proximo cap e.e**


End file.
